


Partners, Always

by ribbonelle



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: i intend to update this work with multiple chapters, just my overwhelming risu/kaiman thoughts whenever i feel like it. it's a fix-it of my own terms, of how i view risu and kaiman/aikawa, and gotta be real, these aren't quality works at all. just a manifestation of my thoughts...but well! if you enjoy the idea of these two anyways, i hope you have fun :')
Relationships: Aikawa/Risu (Dorohedoro), Risu/Kaiman (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125





	1. memories

**Author's Note:**

> i intend to update this work with multiple chapters, just my overwhelming risu/kaiman thoughts whenever i feel like it. it's a fix-it of my own terms, of how i view risu and kaiman/aikawa, and gotta be real, these aren't quality works at all. just a manifestation of my thoughts...but well! if you enjoy the idea of these two anyways, i hope you have fun :')

“Kaiman.”

It was different, but similar. Different pronunciation, similar tone. Kaiman only hesitated for a moment, but then he looked at Risu, “Yes?”

“Take off your mask,” Kaiman can’t place the slight change in Risu’s expression before he added, “Please.”

Kaiman couldn’t deny that. He obliged, and set his mask aside after taking it off. He glanced at Risu, and was unsure how he could even remotely try to salvage his own expressions.

Risu’s eyes searched his face, and Kaiman laughed a little nervously, “What’s wrong, Risu?”

“I just haven’t seen your face much. Not recently.”

“O-oh?”

“Yeah. Maybe I just haven’t been around much.”

Kaiman sucked in a breath, and decided that he owed Risu an explanation, “I guess sometimes I keep it on a lot when you’re around.”

Risu’s head tilted, and it really did seem like he was expecting that answer, “Why?”

“…I don’t know. Can you…can you look at me?”

Risu’s brows furrowed, “Of course. What do you mean?”

“I don’t look the way you remember, right?”

“Yeah, but I’m not…” Risu looked down for a moment, then back at Kaiman, “I’m not put off by how you look now or anything. I like seeing your face. I do think of you as Aikawa in my head sometimes, but you _are_ Aikawa. Kaiman. I recognize you.”

Kaiman was aware of how easy it was to read his own expressions; people had told him that before. Even as Aikawa, he was an open book without his mask. He could actively try to school his face, but Kaiman thought he owed Risu this much.

Risu curled his fists, and spoke with determination, “I know your voice. The way you talk. You have the same eyes. I see Aikawa in your face. Sometimes…” Risu reached out then to touch Kaiman’s hand, “Sometimes I think you want to touch me, put your arm around my shoulder, but you stop yourself halfway. I always want you to keep going. Why don’t you, Kaiman?”

Kaiman’s voice was quiet, “I don’t think I should.”

But he turned his palm upwards to hold and squeeze Risu’s hand, “It hurts to look at you sometimes.”

Risu squeezed his hand in return, voice all quiet too, “Do you remember killing me?”

Kaiman tried his hardest, but he could feel his face crumpling anyway, “Yeah, I do.”

Risu had not let his hand go, and his expression hadn’t changed.

“I remember being so full of whatever the hell was inside me at the time. Hole. I remember…you bleeding out. I hate that I remember, Risu.”

Risu shifted closer, so close that their knees touched. He still looked determined, and Kaiman had missed him so dearly.

“And I killed _you_. Remember? I got my vengeance. Kaiman,” Risu’s jaw set, “Don’t push me away anymore.”

His other hand rose to settle on Kaiman’s shoulder, solid and grounding, “Seriously, I don’t want to feel like we’re too far apart. You’re the only—“ It was as if Risu finally caught himself before he could say anything else, and the flush in his cheeks were intense. He still hadn’t let go of Kaiman.

Kaiman searched his face; Risu looked the same. And yet different, somehow. They’ve both been through a lot, “Okay.”

He slowly wrapped his free arm around Risu, and unlike the last time they embraced, Risu sank into it, going boneless in Kaiman’s arms.

Kaiman missed this. Missed his Risu. He vocalized this, needing Risu to hear.

“Me too,” Risu breathed out as if he had been holding the thought for too long, “I missed you too.”

Kaiman felt it more than anything—Risu’s head turning, the light press of lips onto Kaiman’s face. It happened so fast that Kaiman didn’t even think it actually did, but the soft, wet smack was unmistakable. Kaiman felt like sobbing, “Man. I don’t even know how to kiss you back now.”

Risu clutched him tighter, speaking against Kaiman’s scales, “We’ll work on that. We’ll learn.”

Kaiman believed him.


	2. kiss day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy belated kiss day....ugh this is so wonky. more of a stream of consciousness than actual plot  
> but i really wanted to write them kissing
> 
> also! sorry for mistakes!!

Devil training was gruelling. It wasn’t unbearable, and Risu had always been a hard worker; but this brand of working hard was something new and exhausting.

Aikawa would have never survived this. Kaiman would never.

But that was okay, because it meant that Risu could visit Kaiman in Hole and knew for a fact that Kaiman would be around. Kaiman was working with Nikaidou, so it was easy to track him down. Gone were the days where Risu would have to wait for Aikawa to show up at his doorstep whenever he was available. Risu liked it better this way.

Hungry Bug was doing well. Of course, their production had doubled now that Kaiman was cooking too. Asu and Risu would always stop by for a meal on their break, and catch up. Now was one of those times and Risu was full and content and definitely happy. It was past peak hours, the restaurant was closing but they were still hanging out. Asu was being sassy, Kaiman was indignant, and Nikaidou was laughing aloud. 

Risu felt like he belonged, with them. Something he was not too familiar with, but was beginning to appreciate very much. His own little circle. 

These people were his home, one way or another. 

There was just one tiny thing that was bothering him, and he decided that he should go for it, try his luck anyway. 

“Kaiman,” Risu said, and steeled himself, “Can I sleep over at yours?”

It was definitely not something Kaiman had expected, from his expression. It made sense. Risu had previously crashed at Dokuga's and Tetsujou’s before, if Asu had been invited to sleep over at Nikaidou’s instead of an inn somewhere. But Risu had thought about this for a while now, and he should actually try to reach out to Kaiman. Spend time with him. 

“Hey,” Kaiman said, “Yeah. Of course, man!”

Risu smiled, and Kaiman smiled back. There was a flush to his cheeks that Risu hadn’t ever noticed before, and it was new, and kind of darling. He went back to cleaning up, and proceeded to get teased the hell out of him by Nikaidou, with her just nudging him while they washed dishes, and that was fun to watch. 

Anticipation was building inside of Risu, but he had to remind himself that he was going to take it slow with Kaiman. They were slowly relearning what it was like to be with each other. It was important. Risu needed to remember.

Kaiman kept smiling to himself for the rest of the night, and Risu had to remind himself _a lot_.

// 

Kaiman’s place was decent. Somehow, it reminded Risu of Aikawa’s old place. Risu wondered if that was a conscious decision after Kaiman regained his memories, or it was from before that. But Risu liked that. He enjoyed feeling close to Kaiman, to see something familiar. 

They had settled in, Kaiman had pulled a futon for Risu to sleep in later. They had taken turns freshening up, and Risu had left Kaiman's shower feeling mellow and content. He towelled his hair, noticing Kaiman just lounging on his bed, watching his little TV. He perked up when he saw Risu, and gestured for Risu to take a seat beside him on his bed, “Hey. You want something to eat?”

“I’m so full from what we had. Are you still hungry?”

“I mean, I could eat.”

Risu sat next to him, sidling in close enough that their shoulders touched, "Of course you can. I'm good though."

"Okay," Kaiman leaned against him, and Risu couldn't help but to do the same. They were watching the TV, and then Kaiman put his arm around Risu's shoulders, and Risu definitely wasn't watching the TV anymore. 

Risu cuddled up to him, the way he used to. Not entirely; Kaiman was way taller now. Risu rested a hand on Kaiman’s chest, his head gently lodged under Kaiman’s chin, since he fit there now. Kaiman squeezed his shoulders and Risu sighed happily. It was comfortable. It was lovely, “Kaiman…”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Kaiman turned his head and smiled, his cheeks going pink again, “Yeah. Um, how…”

“Let’s practice,” Risu murmured, and leaned up, kissing the seam of Kaiman’s mouth. Kaiman’s grip on him shifted, and Risu leaned into it more, feeling giddy. Floaty. As he always did, when he kissed Aikawa. There was no difference in how he felt. It was just a different sensation against his lips, but the fact was that he was kissing his partner. 

Risu made a happy little noise, pressing kisses against Kaiman's mouth. Kaiman's arm curled around his shoulders even more, his body going lax. Risu opened his mouth to lick Kaiman's scales, just to test things out, and Kaiman's hold tightened. 

Kaiman couldn’t really pucker his lips, but he gently touched his tongue to Risu’s, and it was like electricity down Risu's spine. The noise Risu made in response was embarrassing.

He had to pull back and exhale roughly, and felt the burn high in his cheeks.

Kaiman looked sympathetic, but he was still holding Risu, "Too much?”

“No,” Risu shook his head, and moved, pulling himself into Kaiman’s lap, “Not enough.”

"Oh-" was all Kaiman got out before Risu was kissing him again, pushing up against his body. The new height difference was prominent now, but Risu quickly adapted to it. Risu was by no means small, but it still felt like Kaiman could wrap himself around Risu and Risu would feel engulfed.

It made him feel a little nuts. They kissed and kissed, and Risu found himself a little lost in the feel of Kaiman's tongue sliding against his, the cool press of scales against his lips. He opened his mouth a little wider, wanting more, and then closed it a little too fast. 

Kaiman jolted, and Risu stopped, blinking up at him. 

"Ouch," they pulled away from each other, and Kaiman stuck his tongue out. It wasn't too visible, but Risu could see the small tear he caused. 

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Kaiman retracted his tongue, smacked his lips a few times, "And here I was, worrying about nicking you."

Something about that irked Risu, "I used to accidentally cut you all the time." 

"Yeah, but I'm used to your fangs. These can do some damage, you know," Kaiman bared his teeth, smirking after, "I've never accidentally cut _you_ before."

Risu made a face, because Kaiman was being cocky, and he knew it, "I can take it."

"Yeah," Kaiman ran his hands down Risu's back, placating, "But I don't want to hurt you."

The thought was sweet, but Risu was still annoyed, "But I can hurt you and it's fine?"

"I mean. It doesn't hurt that bad."

Cocky. He wasn't pissed off or anything, but there was that edge inside himself that Risu wanted to push against, the angry type of fondness that he always associated with his partner coming alive inside of him. The familiarity felt hot in his chest, and Risu had missed this, so much, he felt that he could shout in joy just from feeling it again. He had moved without even really realizing it, up on his knees, Kaiman looking up at him with that same cheeky smile. 

Risu's hands were fisting his shirt, and Kaiman really was bigger than he was, but there was something addictive to looking down at him this way. Risu sneered, playful and threatening, "When I'm a full blown devil, I'll bite you so hard that you'll cry about it." 

The color returned to Kaiman's cheeks, even redder this time, but his smile was so charming that Risu couldn't look away, "Is that a promise?"

Familiar. The shyness was new. Risu's own face felt hot. But he smiled right back, his cheeks hurting from how hard he was smiling, "Of course it is."

Kaiman pulled at him just as Risu swooped down, and this time, Kaiman did accidentally cut Risu's lip. It was glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> im licoricetongues on twitter!


End file.
